This invention relates to a vehicle suspension apparatus which can suppress rolling displacement of the vehicle body at the time when the vehicle is making a turn.
A vehicle suspension apparatus has recently been in use, which can provide improved comfortability and steering stability through control of the spring force of a fluid spring or attenuating force of a shock absorber provided in a suspension unit for each wheel according to the vehicle running conditions. It has been desired, however, that the rolling displacement of the vehicle body occurring when making a turn be reduced more effective by such a suspension apparatus.